UN LINDO REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Todos en la pizzeria tienen una pareja para pasar la navidad exepto Bonnie y Chica, tras un tiempo juntos recibiran el regalo más hermoso que puedan darse. Clasificación T para ciertas escenas. Esta historia incluye yaoi y hetero si tienes algo en contra del hetero o el yaoi te recomiendo no leer si no es así bienvenid@.


UN LINDO REGALO DE NAVIDAD

¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD! Mariatheia no pose Five nigths at Freddy's todos son propiedad de Scott Cawton. Este fic incluye Bonnica (Bonnie X Chica) mención de Foxy X Mike, Golden Freddy X Mangle, Puppet X Toy Freddy (Fredrick), Jeremy X Toy Chica (Toychi), Freddy X Toy Bonnie (Bonbón) y Nigthmare X Springtrap. Imaginalos como robots humanizados por que ciertas escenas resultarian algo incomodas si los imaginas como animatronics ¡QUEDAS ADVERTID ! Clasificación T

Era noche buena en la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear todos, los animatronics y guardias(1) diviertiendose sin matarse unos a otros, cada quien con la pareja que el destino les había dado, Nigthmare y Springtrap colgaban adornos, Freddy y Bonbón se habían desaparecido, Golden Freddy y Mangle se comian a besos, Jeremy y Toychi adornaban el árbol, Puppet y Fredrick estaban preparando chocolate caliente y Foxy y Mike ayudaban a Chica y Bonnie a preparar el pavo.

Mike: (estirandose) no alcanzo las naranjas.  
Foxy: (levantandolo) yo te ayudo Mikey. Mike: gracias amor (toma las naranjas)  
Foxy: (bajandolo) no te preocupes mi Mikey (lo besa)  
Chica: oigan tortolos, no han visto a Bonnie.  
Mike: como no a regresado del super?  
Chica: no, se supone que solo hiria por el pavo, pero ya se tardo mucho.  
Foxy: seguro esta bien.  
Bonnie: ya llegue.  
Foxy: viste ya vino.  
Chica: Bonnie por que tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupada por ti.  
Bonnie: lo siento Chica, es solo que tuve que comprar veinte pavos por que para dieciocho no alcanzamos con uno(2).  
Chica: esta bien pero para la otra avisame por telefono lo que tardaras.  
Bonnie: (mirandola a los ojos) O/O ok Chica.  
Foxy: ya casense. Mike: cariño no los presiones.  
Chica: espera no piensen eso...  
Bonnie: y mucho menos se metan.

Foxy y Mike empezarón a reirse de la alarmada respuesta por parte de Bonnie y Chica, la ultima mencionada abrio el congelador topandose con una muy pervertida escena.

Chica: FREDDY BONBÓN!  
Freddy: Chica.  
Bonbón: Bonbón! ^~^ Freddy: cariño. Chica: QUÉ ES LO QUE HACIAN EN EL CONGELADOR?!  
Freddy: (nervioso) este pues, este pues.  
Bonbón: (medio apendejado)estabamos haciendo el amor.  
Chica y Bonnie al unisono: (enojados) TIENEN IDEA DE LO GRAVE QUE ES ESO?!  
Freddy: lo puedo explicar, veran Bonbón y yo nos dirijiamos a nuestro nidito de amor, cuando llegamos estaba cerrado y Golden tenia las llaves, no queria que supiera que hiba a hacer el amor con mi conejito, haci que se me ocurrio hacerlo en el congelador Bonbón no tuvo la culpa, juro que fue mi idea. Chica: no lo dudo ya nomás faltaba el congelador como nidito de amor.  
Freddy: no es cierto también falta la officina de Mike y la officina de Jeremy.  
Mike: (enojado) NI SE LES OCURRA HACERLO EN MI OFFICINA!  
Foxy: (enojado) ESE ES NUESTRO NIDITO DE AMOR!  
Mike: O/O Foxy eso es demaciada información. Foxy: (dirijiendose a Mike) ops perdón mi Mikey.  
Chica: bueno tratemos de olvidar esto, Freddy Bonbón vallanse a otro lado, los demás tenemos muchos pavos que hacer.

Más tarde esa misma noche Foxy se encontraba explicandoles a todos los demás sobre lo que paso antes de que abrierán la puerta del congelador, Freddy y Bonbón se sentian aliviados de que no los incluyerán en la historia.

Foxy: entonces, cuanto les dan para que se hagan novios.  
Springtrap: yo les doy 15 días.  
Nigthmare: Spring, amor eso es muy poco, yo les doy 6 meses.  
Mike: y eso es mucho, yo les doy 1 mes.  
Freddy: les dare 2 meses.  
Foxy: yo les doy a más tardar 1 día despues de navidad.  
Freddy: Foxy no estaras hablando enserio.  
Foxy: estoy tan hablando enserio que si no se hacen novios para el plazo que les doy yo te dare 20 pizzas Freddy, ¿que dices? Tenemos una apuesta.  
Freddy: acepto la apuesta, si pierdo yo te dare las 20 pizzas a ti zorro. Foxy: deacuerdo y como todos los de aquí como los testigos no habra marcha atrás.  
BB: Foxy, no crees que podrias perder un poquito?  
Foxy: no Balloon Boy por que Bonnie esta perdidamente enamorado de Chica y vicebersa.

Mientras en otro lado de la pizzeria Bonnie y Chica estaban dejando los regalos en el árbol de navidad.

Bonnie: ya esta sabes tomo mucho tiempo pero ya terminamos.  
Chica: guaw! Son muchos regalos.  
Bonnie: esque cada quien puso un regalo para todos y así se juntarón muchos.  
Chica: pues si verdad pero aún así son muchos.  
Bonnie: es que les dierón a sus parejas dos regalos y eso se acumula.  
Chica: Bonnie, alguna vez no haz querido tener a alguien cerca ya sabes una novia?  
Bonnie: pues si, la verdad si pero jamás me le podria declarar a alguien que amo por temor a que me rechaze.  
Chica: estoy en la misma situación.  
Bonnie: (ve el muerdagó) Chica ya viste donde pusierón el muerdagó.  
Chica: dónde?  
Bonnie: justo arriba de nosotros.  
Chica: sabés lo que significa? Bonnie: si.

En ese mismo rato hiban pasando Foxy, Freddy, Toychi y Jeremy los dos ultimos hiban besuqueandose a más no poder así que ni vierón la escena que se formaba entre Bonnie y Chica pero Foxy si la vio y deinmediato le aviso a Freddy.

Foxy: Freddy ya gane la apuesta mira a Bonnie y Chica.  
Freddy: solo se besan por el muerdagó que esta arriba de ellos.  
Foxy: quedemonos hasta que quede totalmente descartado por que lo estan disfrutando mucho.

En efecto Bonnie y Chica estaban compartiendo un momento increible sus lenguas entrelazadas en una lucha continua por el dominio, ahora entendian el por que a Golden y Mangle les encantaba tanto el besarse de esta forma cuando por fin se separarón a Bonnie se le salierón dos unicas palabras que cambiarián la vida de ambos para siempre.

Bonnie: O/O te amo.  
Chica: O/O yo también te amo Bonnie.

Con esa declaración se volvierón a besar, mientras Foxy celebraba su victoria contra Freddy. Obviamente el oso estaba muy molesto con el zorro pirata lo tomo del cuello y le grito.

Freddy: NO TE DARE LAS PIZZAS ZORRO DE MIERDA!(3)  
Foxy: AUXILIO!

El resto de la navidad fue trankila a exepción que Puppet y Fredrick fuerón descubiertos en el baño haciendo el amor (dejavu) y Golden le regalo un collar de diamantes con aretes y pulsera a Mangle pero esa es otra historia.

(1) si los guardias nocturnos los pusierón a trabajar en navidad, pero de todas formas les fue bien. (2) no se de que tamaño esten los pavos de super mercado pero aquí son pequeños y para una familia grande no alcanza.  
(3) la escena de la portada que dibuje jejeje.

Bueno lamento si es muy pronto pero como dije en mi fic anterior me hire del 19(mañana) al 27 a pasar la navidad en Guadalajara con mi abuelita que todavia tengo conmigo y con mis tias y tios haci que feliz navidad. 


End file.
